Through The Rain
by EmJT
Summary: AU, Castle and Beckett's first meeting. A mistake, an apology, an attraction. (I'm better at writing fics than I am at writing summaries).
1. Chapter 1

**AU, Castle and Beckett have never met. Probably set before Season 1. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

Heavy rain pours down on the town car as it rushes through the empty street, oddly devoid of both taxis and pedestrians.

Richard Castle barely notices as he traces the path of a lone droplet down the window in an attempt to rid himself of his boredom, the buildings sweep past, blurring due to the high speed they're travelling at.

He's been bored all day, the meeting earlier with Gina and various other executive members had quickly become tedious. It seemed like they were mainly just looking for different ways to phrase their annoyance, seeing as he hadn't written in months and, unfortunately, thanks to his mother, they all knew about this. He'd have to find a way explain to her that he does _not_ want her talking to his ex-wife.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Detective Kate Beckett sighs as she steps out of the 12th Precinct, _it would be just my luck that the day I decide to walk is the day it rains, _she chastises herself as she remembers her lack of both coat and umbrella. Accepting that she has no other option than to try hailing a cab or to walk she steps out onto the street only to find it empty.

Walking it is, then. _Again_ with the bad luck_, ugh._

0-0-0-0-0-0

Speeding through the street the driver loses control and car skids slightly, jolting Castle from his thoughts as they head towards the curb. Swerving, the driver swings the car just in time, allowing him to pull back out into the road.

As the rear of the car swings it passes through a puddle, the murky water splashing up onto the sidewalk.

Hearing a surprised screech from outside, Castle glances out of the window to see the unfortunate pedestrian whom the driver has just unknowingly soaked in cold water.

Seeing the dark-haired woman, who is now thoroughly drenched, Castle notices her lack of both a coat and umbrella and how her clothing clings to her lithe fame as she carries on down the sidewalk, her slender hips swinging as she strides and he just can't help but appreciate her assets.

"Driver?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Could you please pull over just here? I'd like to apologise to the poor woman you just splashed."

"Oh, yes, of course, Sir." The driver responds as he pulls up alongside the curb.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Beckett groans as she feels the freezing water hit her, not that she wasn't drenched anyway, but _still_, she didn't need this. Deciding to ignore the conceited looking town car, she tries to look as dignant as possible as she continues down the street.

Hearing the vehicle slow to a stop at the edge of the sidewalk, she huffs. She doesn't need some arrogant jackass telling her 'how sorry he is' when he's really laughing at her misfortune on the inside.

"Excuse me!" She hears a voice call out, the deep tone catching her attention, drawing her in.

As she turns, she sees the owner of said voice leaning out of the car door, the heavy rain flattening his hair, causing it to flop adorably over his forehead. Sweeping her eyes across his face she glances over his handsome features, his piercing cobalt eyes and the square cut of his jaw which is covered with smattering of light stubble and- _holy shit, that's Richard-freakin'-Castle_.

_Just breath, Katie, act normal._ Trying to contain her fangirling she attempts to play it cool, she knows his reputation and she doesn't need any assumptions made if anyone sees her talking to him.

"Yeah?" She prompts when he doesn't continue, she notices his eyes snap up from where he's been running his gaze over her, obviously taking her in in the same way she was just doing to him.

"Er, um," he stutters. _P__ull yourself together, Rick_. Clearing his throat, he continues "I just wanted to apologise for getting you wet."

She raises an eyebrow, hiding her amusement as she purses her lips.

"Wait- wait, no. That's not what I meant. Just- er, I'm sorry that we splashed you, it wasn't intentional." _That's it, play it cool_.

At this, she glares incredulously at him and turns to continue walking, striding off down the street again.

"Could you hold on a sec'?" Castle asks the driver as he hops out of the car, not bothering to wait for an answer because he can see her getting further and further away.

Stepping out onto the street Castle jogs a little to catch up with her. "Wait up," he calls out, moving stand in front of her, causing her to come to a halt. She glances up at him, her eyes narrowing slightly; she doesn't question him, nor does she push him out of her way, so he takes this as a cue to continue.

"Er, can I offer you a lift?" He stutters. He really has no idea why he's offering, but it's just- there's something about her.

Something special.

Something _different_.

Taking a step to the side, she manoeuvres around him, once again heading down the street. After a few minutes of what she assumes is a confused silence on his part, she hears his heavy footsteps as he catches her up, gently taking hold of her arm to bring her to face him.

"Just to apologise? I _am_ sorry." He tries to convince her one last time. She can hear the honesty in his voice and finally relents. After all, what harm can it do?

The corners of her mouth curve slightly, her smile showing itself for the first time and he beams back at her before shucking his jacket and placing it around her sholders in an attempt to give her some warmth, ushering her towards the car and throwing the door open as he allows her to get in first.

She seats herself down and scoots over so he can sit next to her. As he slides in she feels the warmth of his thigh brushing hers causing a shiver to run down her spine. _It's just the heat of the car, s_he tries to convince herself.

He grins as he notices her shudder, he knows it's not because she's cold. Turning his head slightly, he runs his gaze subtly over her profile, taking in the beauty of her features, the slope of her nose and the sharp slant of her jaw. She's stunning, despite the slightly smudged make-up.

She feels his gaze on her and tips her head towards him, her eyes swinging to meet his, surprised at the heat she feels. Giving him a shy smile she turns back to face out of the window in an attempt to get a hold of herself because those butterflies in her stomach _really_ shouldn't be there.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm crazy nervous about posting this as I'm not really sure how I feel about it and I don't normally write fics with much of a plot line, haha. It's probably a little OOC and whatever, but hey ho, it's AU. **

**Do you think I should continue? **

**If I do carry on, I have a few ideas of where I'd like this fic to go, but I'm not too sure, so if you have any input or anything you'd like to happen then feel free to let me know, it would be much appreciated!**

**Un-beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Also, I'm writing mostly in British English, so some spellings may be different, apologies. **

**Please review, I'd love to hear from you. Constructive criticism is welcomed, I most probably need it, haha.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

He tries to think of something to say, some way to start a conversation with her and not sound like a bumbling idiot, for some reason he wants to impress her. She's interesting, she has a story, some depth to her and he wants to get to know her, dig into her life a little - it's what he does. But thinking about it seems to be doing him no good; a string of um's and er's fall from his lips. He groans, frustrated with himself and he sees her smirk at his embarrassment. He's normally so eloquent, he has no problem with women. But she's not just some woman, she's- well, _who is she_?

Deciding actual introductions are probably the best way to start a conversation, he takes a deep breath and wipes his slightly sweaty hand on his pants (_what is he, sixteen?!_) and thrusts it awkwardly toward her for a handshake.

"Rick," he blurts, he leaves his last name out, for now, because he doesn't really want her knowing who he is. He has a reputation, he knows, and he doesn't want her thinking differently of him because of it, he just wants to be normal for once.

"I know who you are, Castle," she smiles at his shocked expression, blushing slightly. "Kate," she adds quickly, hoping he'll ignore her little remark, but judging by the smile blooming on his face, she doesn't think he will.

Placing her smaller palm in his, she's surprised at the clichéd shock she feels along the length of her arm, and just from that small touch, she hasn't felt anything like that in, well, ever. He squeezes her hand softly as he shakes it, drawing her attention back to the present.

"So, Kate, does that mean you're a fan?" He inquires, letting go of her hand. He's shocked that she knows who he is, as much as he doesn't like to admit it, he realises he's not that famous, and he's glad she's not some awfully shallow fangirl who's going to fawn over him, they've become a little tedious recently.

"Of the genre," she rebukes, trying to look at nonchalant as possible, she doesn't need him judging her, thinking she's going to be some swooning fan, she already gets enough grief from the boys.

"Oh, the_ genre_, _that's _why you're blushing," she narrows her eyes a little and he knows not to push. Well, not right now, anyway.

"So, where am I taking you?" He questions, because even though he has offered her a lift, he has no idea where they're going.

"Taking me?" _What is he on about? Is this some sort of date now?_

"Yeah, you know, dropping you off. I did offer you a lift home," he says, thoroughly confused as to why she sounds so surprised.

"Oh," she finally gets it, but now she's thinking about a date with Richard Castle and she's finding it hard to stop. _Get it together, Katie. _She rattles off her address to the driver, trying to ignore his questioning gaze as they speed through the streets.

Honestly, she's a little abashed, her apartment isn't that far from where he picked her up, she could've walked yet she's here, in a car, with her favourite author._ Wow_.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"So, here we are," she starts awkwardly as the car pulls up to the curb, she doesn't want this to be the end; he's nice, funny - if not a little awkward - and there's no denying he's handsome. She's intrigued by him, by the fact that he's so different to how she pictured him, different to how the papers portray him. It's strange, but she wants to find out more about him, put the pieces of the puzzle together. But, if he's not going to make the first move then nor is she, she doesn't want to make a fool of herself.

"Seems so," he replies, regret lacing his voice. He tries to find something to say, some way to ask for her number or if he can see her again, because she's captured his attention, drawn him in, but he can't, his mind is totally blank. Of all the times that words could fail him, it would have to be now.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Castle," she says as she moves to exit the car, taking off his jacket as she goes. She gets most of the way out before he grabs her wrist, tugging her to face him.

She turns willingly, a look of hope in her eyes that she just can't suppress, she knows he can probably see it, but if it gives her another chance to see him then she doesn't care.

"Goodbye, Kate," he sighs as he lets her wrist go, wishing he could come up with some way to ask the question. But before he can she's stepped out onto the street.

Out of the car, out of his life.

He expels a long breath and lets his head fall back onto the head rest, staring at the roof of the car as the driver pulls away with a jolt.

Kate pauses to turn and watch the car leave, a rueful smile adorning her face.

It never would've worked, anyway.

* * *

**A/N: I was so surprised at the response to this, thank you all for your tweets, favs, follows and reviews, they really mean a lot. I hope this lives up to your expectations. May be OOC, but it's AU, so meh. **

**Un-beta'd, all mistakes are mine.**

**Thoughts? Ideas? **


End file.
